


Moving On

by ladyofbrileith



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofbrileith/pseuds/ladyofbrileith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a couple of weeks after "Divide and Conquer." Daniel and Janet have come to some realizations about their relationships with Jack and Sam and are looking for a way to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

Janet sat in her car, staring at the entrance to the bar. It was tiny, dark, tucked away from the rest of the world, on the outskirts of Colorado Springs. She smoothed her hair down, checked her lipstick in the rearview mirror and got out of the car. Cassie was sleeping over at a friend’s house, so the night was hers. So far, however, it hadn’t turned out as planned.

“I can’t do this anymore,” Sam had said, her voice low in the quiet restaurant.

Startled, Janet stared at her. “What do you mean?”

“This...us...Jan, we’re risking our careers, our futures. I...I can’t.” Sam had stared at her, her eyes begging Janet to understand.

Janet understood. She’d heard the confession a couple of weeks before, the words said with no regard for her presence in the room. When Sam, stuck back in that chair, hooked up to the machine, had told Freya that she’d lied. That she had been terrified of losing Jack. That Jack cared about her more than he should...

Janet understood. This had nothing to do with them. Nothing to do with risking their careers. Sam was breaking it off because of her crush on her c.o.

She shook her head, trying to clear the hurtful words from it. She’d gotten up, walked out slowly, not looking back at Sam as she sat there crying. And now here she was. She took a deep breath, pushed the door open, and walked inside.

It was dark inside, the corners shadowed, but it was fairly crowded, patrons scattered at the tables, in the booths, and clustered around the pool tables. The bar is wooden and scarred, rough under her fingers as she pushes against it up onto a stool. The bartender lifted his chin inquiringly.

“Whiskey,” she said, her voice low. He nodded, pouring her a generous glass. The first sip burned. The second did as well. The third eased down, as warmth started spreading towards her toes, melting the ice just a fraction.

“What’s a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?” a familiar voice asked in her ear.

Janet froze, then raised her head slowly, brown eyes meeting clear blue ones.

“Daniel,” she said in acknowledgement, forcing a smile. “I could turn that question around on you. This isn’t your kind of place.”

Daniel smiled at her, pushing his glasses up, before perching on the stool next to her. “I was driving and I saw it on the side of the road. I stopped,” he said by way of explanation.

“You were just out driving?” she asked skeptically.

“And thinking,” he said, a slightly defensive tone in his voice. “I do that, you know.”  
She held up her hand in acknowledgement. “I know. I didn’t mean...” she sighed. “Anything in particular? The latest artifacts you brought back from P3X-260?” She managed to inject just enough interest into her voice to encourage him to talk. A distraction would be good now.

To her surprise, Daniel just shrugged. “No. More...personal stuff.” He blushed slightly.

Janet smiled. “Women trouble?”

Daniel grimaced slightly, “Not exactly.”

She looked at him, watching him, trying to read what was wrong. He shrugged again. “Jack’s being an ass, not that that is new.”

She nodded, swallowing more of her whiskey, then suddenly choking on it, her eyes flying to him. “Oh.”

He stared at her, then flushed just slightly. “No. Not...it’s not what you’re thinking. It’s not. I wouldn’t. It would....he wouldn’t.” He closes his eyes miserably.

Janet touched his hand gently. “It’s ok. I won’t tell.”

Daniel shook his head. “It’s not him. Just me. Nothing to tell.”

She squeezed his hand. “Daniel, it’s ok. Honest.”

He smiled at her gratefully, squeezing back. “So, what brings you here?”

She sighed, not wanting to tell him, but feeling some honesty is necessary. “Relationship troubles. A break-up, actually.”

He looked surprised. “I didn’t realize you were seeing anyone.”

Janet shrugged. “We kept it quiet. And now I’m not.”

Daniel signaled the bartender for another whiskey for both of them, the raised his glass in a toast. “To moving on?”

Janet smiled and nodded. “To moving on.”

* * *

Several whiskeys and a cab ride later, they were at Janet’s. Daniel walked her to the door after asking the cab driver to wait.

Janet smiled up at him. “I’m glad you were there. The company was good.”

Daniel pulled her in for a tight hug. “Me too. If you need anything...”

He stopped in surprise as she raised her head, reached up on tiptoes and kissed him passionately.

Pushing back just a little bit, he stared at her. “Janet?”

“Daniel?” her eyes were clear, though her voice was a bit shaky.

“Whatcha doing?”

She bit her lip, looking up at him through her lashes. “Moving on?”

He smiled, brushing her cheek with his hand. “Is this wise?”

She shook her head. “No. But...I don’t want to be alone tonight.” She took a deep breath. “Please?”

He studied her eyes intently for a minute, then nodded. He waved the cab driver away, and opened the door for her. “Cassie?”

“At a friend’s house,” she pulled him inside, barely getting the door shut before her arms were around him, lips pressing against his.

He groaned softly against her lips, before parting them gently with his tongue and slipping inside. She tasted of whiskey and tears, salty and sweet, and as he deepened the kiss, Daniel felt a flash of anger for whoever had hurt her. The anger carried him forwards as he swept her into his arms, and headed to her bedroom. Kicking the door shut behind him, he laid her down on the bed.

The kiss grew hungrier, more desperate, as their tongues tangled, thrust, retreated, explored. Janet ran her hands down Daniel’s sides, tugging at his shirt. Pulling it free of his waistband, she broke the kiss long enough to pull it off of him and throw it aside.

Her hands rushed up his back, pulling him flush against her, fingers splaying across his skin. She moaned into the kiss, her hips already thrusting into his.

Daniel tried to slow the pace a bit, nibbling at her lips before nipping his way down her neck, tongue and teeth playing. Her whimper nearly undid him though, and his fingers undid the buttons on her blouse eagerly, popping the last couple when they wouldn’t undo fast enough.

He trailed his tongue down between her breasts, swirling into the dips of her collarbone, then over each swell. His hands caressed her through her bra, teasing at her nipples, before roughly shoving it aside, freeing one breast and lowering his mouth to it. He teased and suckled one nipple to firmness with his tongue, while flicking at the other with his thumb. Janet cried out, writhing on the bed a bit, seeking more contact, her fingers tangling in his hair.

Daniel’s hands were on her waistband, undoing her jeans when he paused. Before he could ask the question, Janet had her jeans undone and was squirming out of them. Her eyes met his and she nodded.

“I’m sure, Daniel.”

Holding her eyes, he pulled her panties off, then slipped a finger between her legs, teasing at her clit, circling it, then flicking it, his fingers sliding through her damp curls with ease. She moaned, thrusting against his finger, circling her hips in time with him. He lowered his mouth, and when his tongue touched her clit, she cried out his name, her fingers clutching at him. He slipped one finger inside her, then another, as his clever tongued traced runes over her most sensitive spot.

Her cries were mindless at this point, her hips taking on a mind of their own as she squirmed against him, her head tossing. He hummed gently, his tongue always moving, his fingers thrusting. Again and again he brought her to the very edge, only to stop, to tease her back down, then push her back up again. She was crying, in need, in frustration, in pleasure when he finally stood, undoing his own pants and stepping out of them.

Naked, he settled between her legs, and with one smooth motion, he pushed all the way inside of her. As flesh hit flesh, Janet came, spasming around him, thrusting against him, sobbing his name. Giving her no time to recover, he started a firm rhythm, thrusting all the way in, hitting deeply, then withdrawing as far as possible before plunging again. His hipbone ground into her clit with each thrust, and she was spinning away again with need.

She wrapped her legs around him, lifting to meet each thrust, begging him for something, anything. Slick with sweat, he continued his thrusting. She shattered again before he finally picked up the pace, thrusting harder and faster in time to her cries until he came, shuddering and sagging against her.

She realized she was crying a few minutes later, when he rolled off of her, and pulled her into his arms. She sobbed against him, crying for him, for Sam, for her and for Jack. He cradled her, letting her cry, his hands running up and down her back. He kissed her forehead, hugging her tightly, and eventually the tears stopped.

She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back softly, and she reached up to kiss him.

“Here’s to moving on?” she asked.

He nodded. “Moving on is very good.”


End file.
